Happily Never After
by Alene236
Summary: okay this is my first song-fic no flames please! I have decided to make this not a one-shot, if I get good feedback then I might continue. Please read and review! It's worth it!
1. Happily Never After

Happily Never After

**A/N: okay this is my first song-fic no flames please! This song is Happily Never After by the Pussycat Dolls, or if you perfer the Back Street Boys version better, then so be it. This is happening as if Bella chose to marry Jacob, but he turns out to be terrible and she has to leave. one-shot. I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SONG OR THE TWILIGHT SAGA!  
**

_"I don't think I want this anymore, " _

Bella stood there, half crying.

_As she drops the ring to the floor._

_She says to herself, "You've left before, " (yeah)_

_"This time you will stay gone, that's for sure." (yeah) _

She walked out the door and left the house she once knew.

_And he shattered something else_

_To drag her suitcase down the path,_

_To the driveway._

_She had never gone that far._

_Normally this would be_

_The time that she_

_Would let him talk her out of leaving, _

"Bella, don't do this," Jacob said grabbing her arm and turning her around, "Just come back inside, you can't leave me here."

"I can Jake, and I will. I can't do this anymore."

_But this time, without crying,_

_As she got into her car, she said,_

_"No_

_'Happily Never After'_

_That just ain't for me._

_Because finally,_

_I know_

_I deserve better, after all (ooooh)_

_I'll never let another teardrop fall." _

She started the car and watched Jacob's face. There was a look of disbelief then a look of anger, he stomped off back into the house.

"She'll come back, I know she will," he mumbled ot himself as he shut the door.

_As she drove away she starts to smile, (yeah)_

_Realized she hadn't for a while. _

I finally did it, she thought. I am going to have a new life, a better life.

_No destination, she drove for miles_

_Wondering why she stayed in such denial._

_She was laughing about the way he shattered something else (shattered something else) _

she shook her head remembering.

_To drag her suitcase down the path,_

_To the driveway (to the driveway),_

_She had never gone that far (oh, no) _

she smiled realizing that she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

_Normally this would be, the time that she (yeah)_

_Would let him talk her out of leaving, but this time, without crying,_

_As she got into her car, she said,_

_"No_

_'Happily Never After'_

_That just ain't for me_

_(that just ain't for me)_

_Because finally,_

_I know I deserve better _

I do deserve better. Better than Jake, her thoughts were consumed of leaving him and the possibilities of what her life can be like now.

_After all_

_(that just ain't for me, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah)_

_I'll never let another teardrop fall."_

_I'm done, I'm done, said I'm so done, (so done, yeah)._

_I'm free, I'm free, so free_

_Free to feel the way I feel, yeah. _

Bella decided to find Edward. "Maybe, he'll take me back. He always said that he would be waiting for me for the time that Jacob screwed up."

_She inhales a breath she'd never breathed before_

_Don't want no drama no more._

_'Cause she says " No_

_'Happily Never After' (after)_

_That just ain't for me" (oh, oh)_

She decided to go to the Cullen's house, if Edward isn't there then they might know where he went.

_"I know (I know)_

_I deserve, better after all _

_I know I'll never let another teardrop fall" _

"Please be there Edward. Please take me back."

_(I'm done, I'm done)_

_"No_

_'Happily Never After' (so done)_

_(I'm free, I, free)_

_That just ain't for me" (that just ain't for me)_

_Because finally,_

_I know (I'm done, I'm done) I deserve better (so done), after all_

_(I'm free, I'm free)_

_I'll never let another teardrop fall"_

_Said I'm done, I'm done, I'm done _

"I'm done," Bella said outloud as she stared up at the Cullen's house. She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Bella?" Edward asked surprised as he opened the door.

"Hey, Edward. I know it is late, but, well, you don't sleep anyway. We need to talk."


	2. Open Arms

Happily Never After

ch. 2

Open Arms

**A/N: I've decided to continue this so it will no longer be a one-shot, I'll try to make all of the chapters songfics but no promises. I will try this and see where it goes. If I don't get a lot of feedback I might not continue. The song is "Open Arms" by Journey.**

Edward stepped aside and let Bella into the house. She walked up to his room and sat on the couch.

"Edward, I miss you. I've missed you for a while. I didn't know what to do. Jake. . . he. . . hits me and he's always angry and we're always fighting. I. . . I don't know what to do." Bella started to cry. Edward didn't know what to do. So he held her. She smelled familiar and it calmed him. While at one point her scent was enough for him to plan on killing an entire class full of people just to drink her sweet blood, now it just made him feel alive inside, and at home.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm here for you, even when no one else is. I still love you."

"And I guess that I found out too late that I still love you. I always have." Bella sobbed into his shoulder. Edward held her there until she fell asleep.

**Lying beside you, Here in the dark. **

Edward stared at the love of his existence. He still loved her. A few years ago she made her decision to marry Jacob and have a slightly more normal life. Edward of course was devestated, but he put on a happy face for her. Now she wants to come back to him. _ Should I take her back? _Edward thought.

**Feeling your heart beat with mine. **

**Softly you whisper, "you're so sincere." **

"I love you Edward," Bella whispered in her sleep and Edward held her closer.

**How could our love be so blind.**

**We sailed on together, **

**and drifted apart. **

**And here you are by my side. **

**So now I come to you, **

**with open arms. **

_I'll let her back, love her better than that dog ever could._

**Notihng to hide, **

**believe what I say. **

"I love you too," Edward whispered back to a sleeping Bella.

**So here I am, **

**with open arms. **

**Hoping you'll see what your love means to me,  
open arms. **

"You're my everything." He thought while leaning his face into her hair and kissing the top of her head.

**Living without you, living alone.**

**This empty house seems so cold. **

_Of course the house was never empty, but without you, nobody else mattered._

**Wanting to hold you, wanting you near. **

**How much I wanted you home. **

_You belong with me_

**And now that you've come back,**

**Turned night into today, **

**I need you to stay. **

_I need you, Bella, I always have._

**So now I come to you, **

**with open arms. **

**Notihng to hide, **

**believe what I say. **

**So here I am, **

**with open arms. **

**Hoping you'll see what your love means to me,  
open arms. **

"Edward? What's going on?" Alice asked as she passed by Edward's door. She glanced over at Bella, got a far away look in her eyes, smiled, and walked away.

**A/N: So what did you think? All of Edward's thoughts were in itallics, just in case it was confusing. And I know It's short, but what songfic chapter is long?**


	3. I NEED YOUR HELP

I NEED HELP! I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT SONG TO USE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

So I was going to have Bella wake up and remember what happened the night before and then her and Edward were going to take a trip out of town for the day and they were going to run into Jake.

ONLY PROBLEM: I CAN'T THINK OF A SONG

If anyone out there has an idea then please either review or PM me, if I don't get any ideas then I'll delete the story or simply end it where I have it.


	4. White Horse

**A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter to Jalicefreak66 for being the only one to review and giving me a great song to use, honestly I don't know why I didn't think of it. Thank you for your review.**

**Ch. 3**

Bella woke up in Edward's room. Confused and disoriented.

"_What happened last night? Why am I in Edward's room?"_ slowly the memories came flooding back. "_Ugh, Edward probably thinks I'm crazy. He probably is going to make me leave." _

She got up and crept downstairs, Edward was waiting for her in the living room.

"Good morning, love," He said, "Sleep well?"

Bella nodded.

"The family has gone out to hunt; I was thinking about going out today, the weather in Seattle is supposed to be cloudy, wet, and rainy. Perfect weather."

"Alright," Bella said, "But I'm driving my truck!"

Edward chuckled and escorted Bella outside.

"I'm sure you don't want to talk about it, but what happened with you and Jake? I mean really happened with you and Jake?" He asked delicately.

"Well…" Bella sighed, "he used to get really angry and throw things and yell and sometimes he'd…hit me…and I caught him sleeping around a few times, I had enough and after a pretty bad argument I left, this time for good. He wasn't like this when we first got married, not that first year, but after that his dad died and he…changed. I stayed for a year, but I had to get out as soon as possible."

"I am so sorry, Bella. I wish I could've stopped him before it all happened." He leaned in and kissed Bella on the cheek as she got on the highway.

Bella thought back, remembering her wedding to Jake, She was 18, Jake and her thought she was pregnant, that's why she was so young. They kept that a secret though. Shortly after the wedding Bella miscarried or something because next thing she knew her period was regular again. She didn't leave though. That was two years ago. She was 20 now. Three years older than Edward's unchanging age.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few hours before parking on the side of the road in Seattle.

"Oh, no… no. Bella, stay here," Edward said as he jumped out of her truck and walked toward a familiar red rabbit. With a familiar tall, tan, figure leaning against it.

Bella jumped out of the truck too.

"Jake what are you doing here?" she yelled.

"I saw you guys leaving and I knew I needed to talk to you, Bella, please listen. And please forgive me."

**Say you're sorry, that face of an angel****  
****Comes out just when you need it to**

"No, Jake, just go. Why don't you go after that skinny blond I caught you with a month ago?" Bella said quietly.

******As I paced back and forth all this time****  
****Cause I honestly believed in you**

"Bella, please. We're married. We were making a life together." Jake pleaded, reaching for her hand. Bella yanked it away.

"Stop." She ordered.****

**Holding on, the days drag on****  
****Stupid girl, I should have known****  
****I should have known**

"Bella, you are my wife. And I'm your husband. That is that. Now get in the car and we will talk about this at home." Jake was trying every trick he had, first pleading now ordering.****

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale****  
****I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet****  
****Lead her up the stairwell**

"Jake leave her alone. We are going to my attorney and he's going to send you the divorce papers. Bella doesn't want to be with you anymore." Edward wrapped his arm around Bella. Of course he knew of a perfect lawyer. And of course he could afford the best one in the area. Bella wasn't surprised.****

**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town****  
****I was a dreamer before you went and let me down****  
****Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**

"It's too late, Jake. I'm moving in with Edward, we are going to be by later today to get my things"****

**Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes****  
****And never really had a chance****  
****I had so many dreams about you and me****  
****Happy endings, now I know**

"No, you aren't. If you aren't coming back home to live with me, you are not allowed to come over to move out. Besides, leech over there can't come over, treaty line." Jacob huffed and sneered. ****

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale****  
****I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet****  
****Lead her up the stairwell**

"Jake, we live away from the treaty line. Remember? Edward is allowed to come with me if he wishes. Don't be there tonight between the hours of 5-8 because I don't want to deal with you anymore." Bella wished he would just give up and let go, she has.****

**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town****  
****I was a dreamer before you went and let me down****  
****Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around******

**And there you are on your knees****  
****Begging for forgiveness, begging for me****  
****Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry**

"Bella, please. Just please think about it. Please come back. I need you"

"No," Bella grabbed Edward's hand and walked away. ****

**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale****  
****I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well****  
****This is a big world, that was a small town****  
****There in my rearview mirror disappearing now**

"Bella…don't! Please, baby, I love you!" he shouted at her retreating form. ****

**And it's too late for you and your white horse****  
****Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now******

**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa****  
****Try and catch me now****  
****Oh, it's too late to catch me now **

"Goodbye, Jake." Bella whispered as Edward kissed the top of her head.

"My attorney is just around the corner, let's go now." Edward lead the way, Bella smiled, knowing he would take care of her.

**A/N: there you go. If anyone out there has any requests for further chapters please tell me. ******


End file.
